dc_megaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Soundwave
Soundwave (サウンドウェーブ, Saundowēbu) is the communications officer and spy master of the Decepticons. One of Megatron's earliest followers/staunchest supporters, and, many believe, instrumental to his rise, he uses a veritable army of Minicon Deployers to learn everything there is to know about his allies and his enemies. He was not always very chatty, but these days, sometimes, he's occasionely communicating by playing back recordings of other people's conversations. He just sneaks about, patiently looking for Autobot transmissions and creeping you out. Soundwave often finds himself acting as a restraint on Starscream, reining in his rather volatile emotions, and ensuring that Starscream's less than subtle ambitions are held in check. Indeed, this applies to every soldier amongst the Decepticon ranks. Even a treacherous schemers like Starscream has very good reason to fear and be suspicious of Soundwave; his ferocity and strength from his original gladiator days have not lessened in the slightest, rendering him a deadly foe to any Autobot, or treacherous Decepticon seeking to usurp Megatron. This undying loyalty to his master, as well as their long history together, have attained him a lofty, high position in the Decepticon's hierarchy. While others may have officially held the rank of second-in-command, Soundwave may be the true bearer of that distinction, out of sheer loyalties to the Decepticon leader. It's not just loyalty to Megatron that makes Soundwave such an effective soldier, however. Soundwave wouldn't be caught dead employing Bond villain tactics; he is concise and pragmatic in all of his endeavors. If he doesn't personally harm you during an outing, don't consider it an act of mercy or decency. You're not a part of his mission and not worth considering. Primus help you if you're in the way or you are his mission. If any Decepticon crosses him, he does not hesitate to send a full record of said Decepticon's treachery or failures to Megatron, almost certainly ensuring an untimely demise. Soundwave has the ability to receive transmissions from anywhere on the planet, bar the shielded Autobot Base. This allows him to spy on every being on the planet in the hopes of picking up Autobot-related communications. being capable of processing millions of data streams at once, he is fully capable of taking over communications on a planetary scale. He is also adept in his use of Ground Bridges during combat, dealing many a foe a frustrating defeat by virtue of them simply not being able to get to him. His arsenal of weapons and gadgets is unusually large, and includes his spread of sonic cannons, powerful speakers, wiretaps, voice modulators, sonic signals that control lesser robots, and the uncanny ability to assimilate other devices into his body. He also on occasion has been known to command an army of diminutive drones of himself. "Decepticons superior, Autobots inferior. The revolution begins now." :—Soundwave Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Frank Welker (English), Jirō Saitō (Japanese), Mario Bombardieri (Italian), Horst Lampe (German), Leonardo García (American Spanish) Biography Soundwave knows that if there's one thing he loves, it's noise! Sound is like clay that he sculpts to his purpose. The more noise there is around him, the more elaborate he can get in how he uses it. He can imitate voices, make humans fall asleep, and even take control of simple robots with sound. He hopes the Autobots are ready, because he's about to rock them harder than they've ever been rocked before. After Soundwave realized it was time for a change, lets him lay down multiple tracks of sound at a time, creating frequencies that can do more than just control other robots. Now, Soundwave is into straight-up mind control. Using complex synth beats he can make people - and even the Autobots - do whatever he wants. Soundwave has spent centuries making himself indispensible to the Decepticon cause. His body is packed with electronic communications gear. He is capable of teasing even the faintest transmission out of the microwave background, cracking the toughest quantum code, and jamming the most powerful signal. Together with his minions, he is one of the most effective weapons in the Decepticon arsenal. Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode He originally transforms into a Cybertronian Truck, when arriving to Earth, he adapts the vehicle modes of a loudspeaker-equipped Scion xB. Attributes: *Sonic attacks can fry circuitry. *Sonic shielding can deflect attacks. *Laserbeak can acoustically hack any computer. *Invented a note that can actually rock a robot's face off. *Recently got really into old Earth westerns. *Ratbat synth mode fires lightning bolts. Gallery File:Soundwave_vehicle_tfa_totfp_by_unirizz.png|Sonudwave's Earth vehicle mode. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Lugnut **Blitzwing **Knock Out **Rundown **Skyquake **Dreadwing *Insecticons *Seekers **Thundercracker **Dirge **Thrust **Sunstorm **Ramjet **Skywarp **Slipstream *Nightjaw's gang **Nightjaw *Decepticon Bounty Hunters **Lockdown **Fracture Family Neutral *Fallen *Starscream *Airachnid Rivals *Optimus Prime Enemies *Autobots **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Arcee *Unicron *Trigon *Humans *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *MECH **Deathstroke **Silas *Blackfire *Ternion **Plasmus **Overload **Cinderblock *Mumbo Jumbo *Dr. Light *Trigon *Puppet King *Trident *Mad Mod *Warp *Atlas *Control Freak *Killer Moth *Kitten *Fang *Master of Games *Punk Rocket *Johnny Rancid *H.I.V.E. **Brother Blood **H.I.V.E Headmistress **Gizmo **Mammoth **Billy Numerous **Kyd Wykkyd **Angel **Steamroller **See-More **Private H.I.V.E. **XL Terrestrial *Professor Chang *Malchior *Katarou *The Locrix *Shrieker *Mother Mae-Eye *Brotherhood of Evil **Brain **Monsieur Mallah **Madame Rouge **General Immortus *Psimon *Kardiak *Andre LeBlanc *Ding Dong Daddy *Chesire Weapons and Abilities His arsenal of weapons and gadgets is unusually large, and includes powerful speakers, wiretaps, voice modulators, sonic signals that control lesser robots, and the uncanny ability to assimilate other devices into his body. Like other Autobots and Decepticons, he is also able to form his hands as blasters, bladed weapons. Soundwave has the ability to control all and any machine remotely, and can control many machines at a time. He can also emits powerful sound blasts that are capable of disrupting and break throughRaven's dark energy and knocking a bull elephant about a hundred feet backward. Soundwave also proved himself to be very strong as he was capable of throwing around Autobots such as Wheeljack and Bulkhead. Soundwave demonstrates a great knowledge of mechanics and science. Laserbeak gives Soundwave the ability to use sonic attacks against his enemies. Ratbat enhances Soundwave's ability to control other machines to the point where he can use the smaller toys that Porter C. Powell was selling to reduce the whole of Jump City to a zombie like state. Soundwave is a walking database, contained, as revealed in his hard drives, in which he stores vast amounts of data. He is capable of hacking computers, intercepting transmissions and communications, and monitoring communications on a planet-wide scale, all of which can be displayed on his chest. Powers Abilities Strength level Weakness Equipment Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Male-Bots Category:Villains Category:Decepticons